


i'm happy for you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hanya Harry yang tahu seberapa rumitnya kisah Ron dan Hermione.





	i'm happy for you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon

Harry tidak tahu sejak kapan dia dapat melihat percikan rasa di antara Ron dan Hermione.

Meski keduanya kerap terlibat adu mulut tidak menyenangkan yang membuat Harry mau tidak mau jadi penengah, Harry tahu benar keduanya saling menyukai. Mungkin cara Hermione menyampaikan rasa sukanya adalah dengan mengomel, dan mungkin cara Ron menyampaikan rasa sukanya adalah dengan membahas hal yang tidak-tidak.

Karena itulah saat Ron melapor bahwa dia dan Hermione telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Harry menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu sembari berkata, "Aku ikut bahagia untukmu."

Karena, percayalah, hanya Harry yang tahu bagaimana rumitnya berurusan dengan kedua insan itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Sejujurnya, hatiku teriris menulis ini karena teringat kapal yang karam :"((((((


End file.
